


Give up something to change the world

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, FFXV x KH, Fluff, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Riku is the adoptive son of Noctis and Prompto., Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: during his voyage with the Gummiship to the new world, Sora notices a star that reflects the image of Noctis, the adopted and deceased father of Riku, and immediately goes to that star ending in the past, when Riku was four years old and together with his family was traveling to Altissia. Sora wants to find a way to change the past, even if what will ask him to give up something important.





	1. Chapter 1

He flew to the Gummi Ship to reach the next world that Sora had to go along with Goofy and Donald. The boy was watching the GummiPhone waiting for a call from Riku or Ienzo about how to save Roxas and Naminé . The boy looked up at the glass to see if there were any constellations to photograph when in one of the stars appeared the image of Riku 's father , Noctis. Noctis exclaimed in alarm: - Noctis! -.

He immediately went to the Gummiship's controls and reversed the ship's route to the star.

Donald asked in an alarmed voice : " What's going on? Why are you reversing the route? - .

Sora answered as she approached the star: " I saw Noctis, Riku's second dad in that star!"

Goofy exclaimed worriedly: " But did not you tell us that Riku's father had been dead for about three years? It could be a trap of Xehanort .-.

Donald said seriously: - Goofy is right. Forget it and move on to the next world. "

Sora shook her head vigorously and accelerated towards the star: - Impossible! Xehanort knows nothing about Noctis or his appearance. Everything will be fine.-.

He looked at the star in front of him with the hope of seeing again the image of Noctis. A white light invaded the Gummiship and Sora closed her eyes and then became completely dark and silent.

When Sora opened her eyes she found herself in a sleeping bag in a camping tent and wondered as she looked around: - Where am I? The last thing I remember is that I was on the Gummi and a blinding light overwhelmed me ... -.

He stood up and looked around to try and figure out where it was. From outside the tent, Sora heard the bright, familiar voice of a child: " Dad, do you think the boy who fell from the sky woke up?" A huge smile appeared on Sora's face, which immediately went towards the hinge of the curtain.

A male voice, which Sora did not recognize? he answered in a serious tone : " I do not know, Riku ! But we must be cautious because it could be a spy for Niflheim .-. Then he heard the sound of wood being thrown on the ground and then a metallic noise.

Sora opened the curtain and exclaimed putting a hand in front of her eyes to make out the light: - Hey, I'm fine! Do you know where I am? - . When the light disappeared he found himself facing Noctis, who was holding a Riku who seemed to be four years old.

The boy opened his jaw and could not speak while looking at Noctis who put Riku down and returned with a puzzled look. The prince asked as Riku ran towards Gladio: " Are you sure you're well? You're pale as if you've seen a ghost. " He scratched his hair with one hand and asked again confusedly: " Do you want to rest again?" He felt terribly uncomfortable.

Sora closed her mouth and answered, embarrassed, putting her hands in front of him: - Excuse me, if I made you uncomfortable! You remind me of the deceased father of a dear friend of mine because I looked at you wrong. Forgive me and I'm fine too.-. He became red pepper and asked as he continued to agitate: - Do you know where I am? -.

Noctis tilted his head and replied: " You are near the city of Lestallum ." He scratched his hair again and said sadly, " I'm sorry to have reminded you of a bad time about a dear friend of yours." Sora exclaimed waving her arms: - Don't worry ... -. He glanced at Riku, who was helping Gladio bring the wood near a camping kitchen and thought while he looked at Noctis "I do not know what happened ... but I have the possibility to change the past and save Riku's second dad ".

Then he noticed Prompto, who was passing the ingredients to Ignis. Noctis stretched out his hand and presented himself to remove himself from the discomfort he was feeling: - I am Noctis.-.

Sora immediately grabbed her hand and answered with a huge smile on her lips: - I am Sora. Nice to meet you.-. Then he looked at the rest of the group approaching him and had to restrain himself in widening Riku's mouth when the latter showed up.

Ignis asked in a cordial tone as he glanced toward the pot: " Do you have enough strength to eat or do you want to keep resting?"

Sora put both hands behind her head and said, " I can eat safely, thank you." He noticed that Riku had returned to Gladio's side to help him bring the wood.

The Keyblade keeper turned his attention to Prompto, who had started talking to Noctis and then smiled. The boy looked at the smile of the gunman, remaining a moment amazed by that smile. He had never seen Prompto smile like this at Destiny Island either before or after Noctis's death. Sora had always noticed that there was always a maliconic note in that smile.

Instead now he was seeing Prompto smile at Noctis with simplicity and love he thought even more determined "I have to find a way to change the future for him" and touched his heart as his brain began to work out a plan.

The boy jumped as he remembered Donald and Goofy "I was so focused on Noctis that I forgot about them. Is it possible that only I am in the past? ". He picked up the celluare and began dialing the number of Ienzo and immediately stopped "I can't call Ienzo ! If you answer me King Mickey and especially Riku ... "He put the cell in his pocket and went to Gladio and the child version of his best friend.

The boy asked, leaning toward Riku and with a huge smile, " What are you doing?"

Riku looked at Sora and answered with a serious neighbor as he took in his arms a series of branches tied with a rope: - We are preparing wood for the fire tonight. We put it near the curtains so as soon as we need to throw the pile of wood into the fire and so we continue until the sun rises.-. Gladio nodded slowly and proud of Riku and how he had taught him to do that important task for camping.

Sora asked cheerfully: " An important task, is not it?"

Riku puffed up his proud chest even more and answered as he helped Gladio carry the wood: - Yes! -. He looked at Sora's hair with curiosity and laughed.

Sora asked in a surprised voice as she bent slightly to look Riku in the eye. " Why are you laughing?" Riku answered as he could not hold back a laugh and replied: - Your hair is really funny! They have a really absurd cut ! - .

Sora exclaimed in an offhanded tone and trying to grab Riku and tickle him : - What ?! My hair is not funny! - . He tried to get Riku to tickle him, but the boy dodged the attack and started running around the curtains.

Sora began to chase him, and Prompto watched as he hugged Noctis from behind : " Our son was immediately close to that Sora." A smile appeared on his face as he saw his son play with the group's newcomer.

Noctis quickly kissed Prompto on his lips and commented proudly: " Our son can immediately recognize who he can trust and who should stay away." He turned his gaze to Ignis and said in a serious tone : " It is the merit of Ignis and his rapid training on Riku ."

Ignis raised his head as he put a clove of garlic in the boiling oil : - Riku is a very intelligent child and he immediately understood how he should behave in this long journey.-. He put some fish that Noctis had fished that same morning and then put a glass of white wine and let it fade.

Prompto murmured grimly as he watched the road and the cars passing by: - Especially towards a certain person ... -.

Noctis kissed Prompto again on his lips and murmured as he stroked his hair: - Do not think about him! Let's enjoy these moments without him. " He kissed him softly on his lips again.

Ignis murmured in a serious tone and as he added to the fish some halved tomatoes and chopped parsley : " For now we have to tolerate him. Since it is the only one that can get us where Titan rests .-. He began to mix the ingredients with a wooden spoon.

Meanwhile Riku kept running while Sora chased him to tickle him. Occasionally the keyblade keeper glanced at Noctis and tried to come up with an effective plan to save Noctis. Then he noticed a car descending towards the group and Gladio said sourly : " Talk to the devil and he will arrive."

Riku who until then was playing with Sora became strangely serious and immediately ran to Ignis, who continued to cook with deep indifference. Sora watched the man get out of the car and asked in a low voice to Gladio: - Who is he? -.

Neither Prompto nor Riku had told him about that man or shown a picture of him. Gladio answered harshly: " He is Ardyn Izunia !" That man did not like it at all and immediately moved to Noctis and Riku to protect them.

Ardyn looked at the group and said in a polite and sad tone : " For today it is not possible to reach the Disc of Cauthess as well as tomorrow. You should also go back to Lestallum for a reason of security, since the imperial soldiers are inspecting the area around here.-.

Only at that moment Ardyn turned his attention to Sora: "Do you have a new travel companion?"

Everyone shook their heads and Ignis explained: " He is a traveler, whom Noctis found unconscious while returning after fishing." He looked at the pot and then asked, trying to be polite: " Do you want to eat with us?" Sora noticed that the atmosphere in the campsite with the arrival of Ardyn was totally changed: from happy and relaxed to tense and cold.

Ardyn replied as he continued to turn his attention to Sora: " Yes, I'll look for a way to let you in later." He approached Sora and asked, pretending to be interested: - What's your name? -.

Sora answered as he tried to smile: - Sora! -. The man gave him a bad feeling and could not understand wh The boy observed Ardyn, ignoring him completely, he began to observe Ignis, who continued to cook and talk diplomatically with the newcomer.

Meanwhile Riku remained close to Gladio and Prompto, who tried somehow to ease the tension at least for the child who could not stand Ardyn.

When Ignis announced that the lunch was ready, everyone moved mechanically towards the table and trying to converse in a simple and cheerful way. Sora watched as Ardyn sat next to the group and recalled the nightmares Riku often told him about a guy with red hair and yellow eyes. Sora thought as she watched Ardyn sit next to Gladio and away from Noctis and Riku "He is Riku's nightmare !"


	2. Change and lose

Sora ate in silence and watched Ardyn continue to eat and look for a dialogue with the other members of the group, who seemed to fake Ardyn's presence for the duration of lunch.

When the dinner ended Ardyn said as he got up: "Now, I have to go back to my diplomatic work. You wait for me at Lestallum until I resolve this delicate situation. " He made a slight bow and Sora took advantage of the distraction of the boys and Riku immediately followed the man to his car.

Sora thought as she watched the man walking toward the car "I must be sure he's the cause of Riku's nightmares and Noctis's death" and decided to get close to Ardyn and maybe attack him.

Ardyn immediately noticed that the strange kid was chasing him and decided to go to a place where Noctis and his friends could not see him while he was fighting and killing that sort of spy.

When they were far enough away, Ardyn asked in a harsh and cruel tone of voice: "Are you going to follow me for so long?" Or do you want to die in this isolated place? He turned to the boy in a threatening way.

Sora exclaimed as she prepared to wield her keyblade: "I have to stop you to save a person." He made the keyblade appear in his hands, ready to attack it.

Sora brandished the keyblade in his hands and Ardyn commented sarcastically: "Do you really want to attack me with that key?"

Sora was puzzled by Ardyn's words and asked naively, "Do not you know the keyblade?"

Ardyn answered, perplexed, as he evoked his ancestral weapon: "Should I know that strange object?" He threw his weapon at Sora, who immediately dodged the attack.

Ardyn asked with an ironic tone as his look changed radically: "And tell me do you know the starscourge?"

Sora exclaimed: - No! I do not know him …-. Neither Riku nor Prompto had told him about that strange magic that was making him cry black tears and making his appearance less human.

Ardyn looked perplexed at the boy in front of him and asked, forgetting for a moment that they were fighting: "Have you banged your head hard to forget about the starscourge? The serious disease that afflicts Eos and turns people into daemon?

Sora lowered her head and said: - No! I do not know her ... nobody told me about this disease ... -. And he wondered why he was controlling Ardyn's movements approaching him with ancestral weapons.

Then a shiver ran through Sora's back as Xehanort's image appeared before her eyes and she thought, "Riku and Prompto hid the starscourge because they were afraid that Xehanort would use it with the Heartless or some crazy experiment. And it must also be why Eos is completely isolated from the other worlds to avoid the contact of the disease with the Heartless and Nobody. "He was thrown to the ground by a violent blow from Ardyn.

Sora got up from the ground and immediately started a new attack and asked furiously: - If you are sick because you do not care? Why do not you go to a doctor? -.

Ardyn laughed at Sora's questions and answered in an acid and cruel tone: "No one can heal me, not even the same oracle can free me from all the starscourge and the darkness that I have inside my body. It is all the fault of my family that betrayed me, but now I am free and I will take my revenge against Noctis.-. He threw his ancestral weapons this time against Sora, who avoided the blows and then attacked his keyblade and magic.

Sora asked as he saw his shots come all of them from Ardyn, who knew how to manage his ancestral weapons well, how to fight: - Why against Noctis? Why do you want to see him dead? -. He guessed that he was the cause of Riku's nightmares and looking at him as he continued to attack, he thought, "How can I stop him ?!"

To rdyn he replied: - I am Adagium I am a monster. They are the accursed, while Noctis is the King Chosen the one who must free the starscourge from the world of Eos. He must suffer and die because he has the blood of my brother in his veins and looks like him. By avenging on him, I also avenge myself on my brother. "

Sora replied stubbornly as he parried the blows of Ardyn's ancestral weapons: "Only for this does Noctis have to suffer and die?" Look beyond the physical aspect, look inside his heart you will find a person completely different from your brother.-.

Ardyn asked in a harsh, harsh voice: "Look inside his heart? I would find the same squalor that was in my brother.-.

Sora parried Ardyn's attack, which made him retreat and replied in a serious tone: "He's the King Chosen, while you're accursed, right? Is not it strange that Noctis looks like your brother?! -. It was a stupid thought, but there were several things that did not go in that story.

Ardyn suspended his sword in the air and widened his eyes as a doubt began to form in his mind and murmured: - Very strange ... -. And he turned his gaze to the campsite where Noctis and his friends were resting after the long journey.

Ardyn looked at Sora and then murmured: "I have to talk to him ... I want to see if it's just a physical resemblance." He made his sword disappear and went immediately to Noctis, who had left his group to go fishing in the river to bring fresh fish to Lestallum.

Ardyn approached the boy and said in a serious voice: "I have a question to ask you and I want your honest answer."

Noctis looked at Ardyn perplexed and said in a serious voice: "Ask your question." He took a few steps back in fear that Ardyn could attack him at any moment.

Ardyn asked in a serious tone and looking Noctis in the eye: "If the Oracle does not have the powers to cure people, how do you act like a king to protect your people and the people you love?"

Noctis was totally amazed and unprepared by that question and looking at Ardyn he asked in confusion: "Why do you ask me this question?" He noticed Ardyn's serious expression and answered in a serious tone: - The first thing I would do would be to create a hospital facility to hospitalize the patients who show the first symptoms of the starscourge together with a specialized group of doctors and researchers to create a effective treatment against the disease and to save all those innocent people.

Ardyn remained serious and asked again in the same serious tone: - And tell me Noct, to what stage do patients stay alive? -.

Noctis answered again in a serious tone: "Until they are human beings and not daemons, I will try to save them and find a cure." He put a hand on his heart: "And as King, he swore that I will behave like that!" And he cast a defiant look at Ardyn.

Ardyn looked at Noctis and thought as his lips formed an ironic smile "Look like Somnus, but reasons like me. The lineage does sometimes make strange jokes ". And satisfied with the answer, he turned to go back to Sora, who had approached to watch the scene.

Noctis asked aloud: - Why did you ask me this question?

Ardyn stopped and turned to Noctis, answering in a serious, cold tone of voice: "Your ancestor Somnus Lucis Caelum to eradicate the starscourge from the world has killed or burned alive people who had only the first symptoms of the disease." He noticed the shocked face. of Noctis and continued to tell: - And to ascend the throne he killed his elder brother and his fiancee and later erased him from the history books. This was Somnus Lucis Caelum, not what you read about the history books. "

Noctis was shocked and motionless by the words of Ardyn who concluded: - But you seem to have taken from his elder brother ... if he had ascended the throne he would have tried to save every single member of his people from the starscourge.-. And he left Noctis motionless with his fishing gear in his hand.

Sora approached Ardyn and asked in a serious voice: "What you said about your brother is ..."

Ardyn answered in a serious voice: "Absolutely true!" He put the hair on his head and continued: - If you want I can show you ... -.

Sora nodded slowly and immediately the landscape around him began to change and he found himself in the middle of a village.

A man who resembled Noctis ordered a group of soldiers to enter into houses, where they began to hear screams and people were dragged out forcefully and gathered in the only square in the village.

Along with the people were also transported daemons who mingled with people who begged for mercy or screamed in pain.

When the soldiers terminated the raid, the man ordered the soldiers to light the fire and Sora cried, evoking the keyblade: - Stop! You can not burn those people. "

He was about to cast a spell, but Ardyn stopped him: "You can not do anything! This is just an illusion ... A last resort of the past.-.

Sora looked at the heap of corpses that had fallen to ashes and asked in a sad and painful voice: "Why was this road chosen? There must be another way to save them all. "

Ardyn asked as he watched the heap of ashes and smoke before him: "If you had this possibility would you do it even if it means to fill you with darkness and become a monster?"

Sora nodded convinced: - Yes! None of them deserved to die.-. He noticed that the scene had moved to a field of wheat.

Ardyn looked at the boy at his side and murmured in a serious and worried voice: "You look very much like me." Careful not to do my same end or you will lose everything that is dear to you.

Before the eyes of Ardyn appeared the image of Sitting Area in a field of white flowers and murmured in a painful voice as he stretched out his hand to touch his beloved.

Area smiled and reached for Ardy n before disappearing and leaving space for blood and darkness. Ardyn closed his eyes and, shaking his head, returned to reality and, looking at his car, murmured: "I have to go back to Gralea ... maybe there is the truth." He had always had an atrocious doubt while rotting in the darkness, but since he had been released he had thought only of his revenge and did not investigate more deeply on the nature of the crystal and its strange connection with the starscourge.

Sora walked beside Ardyn and asked in a calm voice: "Can I come with you and help you in any way?"

Ardyn turned to Sora and answered in a serious voice: "You are strong with that key and help can always be convenient and maybe I know another person who can help us in this venture." He looked at the boy again and said, "You can come with me to Gralea." Once again he looked at that strange boy who did not seem right in their world.

Sora thought as she crossed her arms around her head "I really have a chance to change the story of Noctis and make Riku ..." he stopped and felt a strong pain in his heart when he thought "Never come to Destiny Island together in Prompto! Riku came to Destiny Island because Noctis disappeared for ten years! If I change the fate of Noctis, I will never know Riku "and a tear began to descend along the cheek.

The boy turned to the camp where Riku was with his two parents, Gladio and Ignis and he thought "I'll never know him and we'll never be friends!" And a tear slid down his cheek as memories of his friendship with Riku appeared in his mind.

Ardyn turned and noticing Sora's sad expression, and his gaze turned towards the camp, asked in a serious voice: "Do you want to go and greet Noctis and his group of friends for the last time?" He put a hand on Sora's shoulder and continued: "We must be ready to face the crystal." He still did not know if they would have to face the crystal and Bahamuth, but he wanted to go there prepared and ready.

Sora nodded slowly and murmured: "Yes ... I want to greet them for all the help they gave me." Then he thought as he wiped a tear "And live the last moments with my best friend ... to make him happy I'll have to give up on him. "Put a hand in his jeans pockets and found a small brown bag.

The Keyblade keeper opened the bag and found the two paopu fruit and thought, "I wanted to give these paopus to Donald Duck and Goofy to make our bond of friendship even stronger. I remember that Riku had told me about this legend for me and for Kairi. A legend that remained in his head, after he was told ... "and decided to donate a fruit to Riku and maybe make sure that his friend gives a fruit to Noctis and Prompto.

Sora thought "I really hope that the legend is true and that it gives me the chance to meet Riku again, even if I can change his destiny". He turned his gaze toward the campground and began to move, followed by Ardyn, who wanted to talk to the boys again and maybe still talk with Noctis.


	3. Fight and change

When Sora and Ardyn returned to the campsite, they found Noctis and the other boys busy dismantling the curtains and putting the equipment inside the Regalia.

 

Noctis looked up at Ardyn and asked in a serious and grim tone: "Have you come back here because you want to ask me some other strange questions?"

 

Ardyn shook his head, while Sora approached Riku and exclaimed trying to smile: - Before leaving, I would like to give you two presents.-. He took out the yellow bag and a flower.

 

Riku noticed that Sora was sad and asked worriedly: "Sora, are you all right?" He approached him and asked in a low voice: "Not that Ardyn hurt you?"

 

Sora shook her head and exclaimed smiling: - Yes, that's all right! -. He held the yellow bag in his hands

 

Sora handed a yellow flower to Riku and he asked, perplexed: - What is this flower?

 

Sora answered trying to keep a cheerful tone: - They are called Craspedia and mean " eternal happiness " .-. He looked up at Noctis who was talking and joking with Prompto and Gladio and he thought, " And that's what I'm giving you, changing your dad's destiny . "

 

Perplexed Riku accepted the flower and then turned his gaze to two star-shaped fruits, one green and one yellow.

 

Riku exclaimed as he looked at the two fruits: - They look like two stars! -.

 

Sora nodded slowly and began to explain: - They are called Paopu and come from my world ... that is from my Region.-. He did not notice that Ardyn had approached to listen to them as he continued to argue with Noctis and Ignis.

 

The boy continued as he looked his friend in the eye: - And on this fruit there is a beautiful legend: if two people eat it, their destinies intertwine. And one becomes part of the life of the other whatever happens. This applies to both two friends and two people in love. He picked up a Paopu and divided it into two parts.

 

Riku looked at his piece in his hands and Sora concluded: - I would like to share this fruit with you! So we will always be friends and maybe we'll meet again one day ... -.

 

Riku bit a piece of the fruit and exclaimed: - Yes, I want our friendship to last and that we will see each other again in the day. And he ate what was left of his part of Paopu.

 

Sora in turn ate half of the fruit with the hope that the legend was real.

 

Riku approached and asked in a whisper in a voice full of hope: - The bond that creates this fruit is stronger than a wedding? -.

 

Sora looked at Riku perplexed and answered in an uncertain voice: - I think so ... why? -.

 

Riku answered with another question: - Can I give this fruit to Noctis and Prompto? They really need this link. " He hated the fact that in the presence of Ardyn could not call them Daddy, but even more he hated the story of that political marriage between his father Noctis and Lunafreya.

 

Sora exclaimed, not understanding why the friend had made that strange request: - I'll give it to you! -. The child uttered a cry of joy and ran immediately to Noctis and Prompto.

 

Prompto, seeing the fruit in Riku's hands, asked in a serious tone: "What is that strange fruit you hold in your hands?"

 

Riku replied cheerfully: "It's a Paopu Fruit!" And after explaining the legend he concluded: - And it is stronger than any marriage. So you have to divide it and eat it! -.

 

Noctis smiled softly and taking the fruit he divided it and gave half to Prompto. The gunslinger blushed before eating his half of the fruit with Noctis.

 

Sora smiled moved in front of that scene and Riku's happiness in seeing his two parents eat the Paopu fruit.

 

Meanwhile Ardyn approached Prompto and exclaimed: "We both change family." Then he added in a serious tone: "See you after adoption."

 

Prompto exclaimed surprised: - What ?! I do not want to be adopted by you! I am an adult and I choose -.

 

Noctis was about to reply, but Ardyn continued with a serious tone: "And you must see my girlfriend Aera. A fantastic and much more beautiful woman than Lunafreya.-.

 

Prompto exclaimed in a loud voice: "And I repeat, no!" He did not understand exactly how he had ended up in that absurd story.

 

Sora could not help but laugh, then said, "I'm going now!" He looked at Riku and said, "We'll meet again soon, will not we?"

 

Riku exclaimed: - Yes! We will see each other again thanks to the magical fruit. And it's a promise.-.

 

Sora also greeted the rest of the group and left for the place where she had to meet Ardyn to go against the crystal. Ardyn left the group after discussing with Prompto for another ten minutes on the adoption issue.

 

When the chancellor met again with Sora, he said seriously: "I understand that you come from another world and probably from the future and that you want to change it for that child." Sora was about to say something, but Ardyn preceded him: - But I do not want to investigate any further, as long as you bring me one of those fruits to share it with Aera. Are you well?-.

 

Sora nodded: - Of course! -. He followed the man to the car and asked, "Where are we going now?"

 

Ardyn answered as he climbed into the car: "We need another ally if we have to face the crystal. And I know who to turn to. "

 

He put the car in motion and took the road to go to the meteorite.

Near the meteorite they found Ravus waiting for the arrival of the imperial troops and Ardyn exclaimed: - We need your help! -. Sora looked at the man with an artificial arm and wondered how he had lost it.

Ravus asked in a tone of contempt: "And what do you need?" What is the fact that you are helping Prince Noctis and his group of friends?

Ardyn shook his head and explained: "You have to help me with the crystal if the diplomatic way fails." Sora remained distant from Ravus and observed the strange landscape around him.

Ravus asked, surprised by that strange request: - Why do you want to fight against the crystal? What's going on?-.

Ardyn approached Ravus and said in a serious tone: "Because it could save your sister's life. Let me tell you the whole story.-.

Ravus looked at Ardyn and said, "I want to hear your story and then decide whether to help." He looked at Sora and asked, "Is that strange kid with you?" Meanwhile Sora continued to observe the landscape that Eos could offer them.

Ardyn nodded: "He made me understand that there was something wrong in this whole story." And he began to tell his whole story.

 

As they entered the armored zone, Sora glanced toward the crystal and felt a long chill down her back as she watched her dark, sinister light. The boy thought as he moved toward the crystal with Ravus and Ardyn "I have a bad feeling about that crystal".

Ardyn exclaimed ironically: "Dear, wake up! Breakfast is ready! You have overslept in these years.-. He stopped a short distance from the crystal ready to defend himself and so did Sora, who summoned the keyblade.

The voice of the crystal sounded deep and dark: - A keyblade in this world? I isolated Eos from other worlds and keyblade keepers when the starscourge appeared in this world. I could not allow the disease to spread to other worlds or the creatures of darkness to merge with the daemons. " He paused for a long time: "Did you come in thanks to the last portal parchments that the inhabitants of Solheim created to move from one world to another?"

Sora thought, "Prompto and Riku used those portals to get to Destiny Island and then return to Eos." And he answered with a serious tone: - Yes! -.

The crystal continued: - Return to your world, Eos does not need a keyblade keeper who works with the accursed.-.

Sora exclaimed: "I will work with him because I think there is something strange in this whole story and that Ardyn only wanted the good of his people and that he wanted to save everyone from the starscourge and that Noctis should not die."

Ravus added in a serious and cold tone: "The same goes for my sister Lunafreya. There must be another solution. "

The Crystal replied in a cold tone: - The only solution is prophecy.

Ardyn exclaimed ironically: "Of course, the prophecy! And strangely the Chosen King resembles my younger brother Somnus, while Lunafreya resembles my beloved Aurea.- Ardyn stepped forward and went to a more serious and cold tone: - All a case or your precise plan to make sure that Noctis do you realize the prophecy? And tell me something centers also with the birth of the starscourge-.

Ravus looked at Ardyn in surprise, while the crystal answered in a dry and cold tone: "It seems that by letting go of revenge you have recovered your intelligence, a quality you lost when you decided to help your people."

Ardyn hissed and Sora tried to calm him, while the crystal resumed talking in its cruel and cold tone: - Once we defeated Ifrit, we had to punish the inhabitants of Solheim for challenging us and creating a technology capable of defeating us. For this reason I took the malaria virus and turned it into the starscourge with which I decimated the population of Solheim and destroyed its technology. When the starscourge was escaping my control and then I locked it in the ruins of Pitioss, but after a few centuries it escaped his prison. So I decided to exploit you and your brother to lock the starscourge inside a container and imprison him in Angelgard, waiting for the King Chosen who would have looked like your hated brother and ....

Ardyn began to scream with force and shouted furiously as he released the disease into the environment: - Aera died only because of you! If I had not created the starscourge for your stupid revenge against Solheim, I and Area would have been happy. And I was going to make an innocent man suffer and kill only for your plan. " He threw himself against the crystal and threw all his ancestral weapons against the crystal.

The crystal emitted a sinister light and rejected the weapons, Sora exclaimed: - We must help Ardyn! Alone there is no can do against the crystal.-. He cast a spell against the crystal, while Ardyn continued to attack with his ancestral weapons with strength and anger.

Ravus exclaimed as he held the sword that once belonged to Noctis's father: "You do not need to tell me what to do." He too began to attack, but was immediately repulsed by the light of the crystal, which began to give off an ever stronger magic and all around began to tremble.

Sora cast a healing spell on Ardyn, who continued to attack with anger and without logic and shouted once more: - Ardyn! Resume your control or risk being killed by the crystal.-. Once again he attacked with his keyblade to help Ardyn attack him with magic or strength.

The boy could not even touch the crystal because the magic of the crystal was too strong and crashed into Ravus, but immediately he got up again to help Ardyn counter the ever-stronger magic of the crystal that made a big roar, while chains that held him locked began to break.

Ravus exclaimed as he watched the situation around him: "We must hurry, before the arrival of the imperial troops, which could only complicate the situation." He decided to change strategy and attack both with the sword and his magitek arm to try and hit the monster.

The crystal emitted a sinister light and Ardyn exclaimed: "You created the starscourge, right? Well! Now take it back as well. " He released all the miasma inside the crystal with the light that began to diminish and tremble and even Ravus began to hit the crystal, while Sora struck with magic from a good distance.

The crystal began to throb and Sora, looking upwards, saw an indefinite number of swords and cried out with all the voice in her body: - Ardyn! Ravus! Above your heads! -. He lunged toward them with the Keyblade in his hands, ready to ward off the swords that threatened his two allies.

Ardyn used his ancestral weapons to protect him and Ravus, while Sora attacked and pushed his swords with his keyblade.

The crystal let out another roar, as the earth began to tremble louder and there was a ping of something banging hard against the door and Ravus shouted, "They're about to break the door." He turned his attention to Sora and Ardyn: "We must retreat before having all the imperial army against!"

Ardyn exclaimed furiously: "No! It is our only chance to destroy the crystal, this! -. And he launched an attack with all his ancestral weapons being hit in full by the crystal swords.

Sora exclaimed: "Ardyn!" And he too was struck by a sword and thrown forcefully on the ground.

Ravus murmured as he threw a potion to Sora: "Take this healing potion." And he was also hit by the sword and the same was true for Ardyn who continued to attack with his ancestral weapons that began to do permanent damage to the crystal that continued to attack with his magic and his swords.

Sora consumed the potion and thought as she started the attack again "I can not fail! I want to save Noctis and I promised Riku that we will see each other again "and using all the power that had once again struck the crystal together with Ardyn and Ravus.

Seeing that the crystal was beginning to show cracks and began to attack with all his strength and ignoring the pain of magic attacks and swords that the crystal continued to launch against the three.

Then they heard the sound of something breaking up and looked up at the big crack that opened in the crystal and the three understood that they were winning attacked again with greater force until the crystal broke completely and began to emanate a white and luminous light.

Ardyn exclaimed victoriously: "We did it! Now we hope that everything changes in these worlds ...-.

Ravus exclaimed: "Now we hope that everything will change for Luna!"

Sora murmured in a low voice: "And also for Riku, and I hope that the legend of Paopu Fruit is true." And it was completely overwhelmed and teleported as well as Ardyn and Ravus.

The light of the destroyed crystal overwhelmed all of Eos and the rest of the worlds and began to rewrite a completely different story and ending the day. When dawn would come, it would enlighten a new world.

 

The next morning at Insomnia.

 

Noctis entered one of the Citadel chambers together with Prompto, who was crying and laughing together.

 

They went to sit together on the bed and Noctis murmured as she stroked Riku's silky hair: - Good morning Riku! -. The child moved and hid under the covers.

 

The two boys giggled and Prompto continued: "Wake up! Today is your special day.-. He wiped a tear as Noctis kissed him on the cheek.

 

Riku sat up and repeated while rubbing his eyes with his hands: - Special day ... ? -.

 

Noctis nodded and explained as he took his son's arm and wrapped it in a blanket: - Yes! Today you can finally be called in front of all Insomnia and Eos as Riku Lucis Caelum Izunia.-. Finally, the absurd law of Somnus on the adopted children had been abolished and there was no need to hide Riku.

 

Prompto murmured cheerfully: "Let's go to the dining room. The uncles and grandparents are waiting for you to start celebrating. " Riku leaned on Noctis's shoulder to continue sleeping and Prompto kissed him gently on the head.

 

When they arrived in the dining room, where Regis was having breakfast with Clarus, Ignis, Gladio and Iris.

 

Prompto looked around and asked, "My parents and my cousins have not arrived yet?"

 

Ignis replied as he drank his coffee: - They just arrived! Soon they will be here to have breakfast with us. " Iris immediately got up from the table and went to Riku who continued to sleep on Noctis's shoulder.

 

Regis asked as he watched Iris try to wake up Riku: "Has not he woken up yet?"

 

Noctis answered as Riku moaned in his sleep and tried to repel Iris's attacks: - He went back to sleep during the short ride from his room to the lunch room.

 

Gladio exclaimed: "Of course you did not give him a good quality, Noct!" Everyone burst out laughing.

 

Ardyn asked as she entered the dining room accompanied by Aera, Ravus, Lunafreya, and her husband Nyx: "What bad quality did Noctis give my grandchild?" He looked at the sleeping child in the arms of Noctis and commented: - That of sleeping, I suppose ... -. Lunafreya put a hand over her mouth to hide a smile, while Nyx held a hand on her shoulder gently.

 

Prompto approached Ravus and asked: - Have you had a good trip? Is Zia okay? -. Aera had taken Riku in the arms of Noctis and had begun to kiss him on the head and whispered several words to wake him up.

 

Ravus replied tiredly: "All right, cousin! All is well with Tenebrea and we can not wait for Riku to come and visit that place. "

 

Lunafreya added as she stroked her belly: - Maybe, after the birth of her cousin, so we can celebrate together. " Nyx nodded convinced of his wife's proposal and added: "It would be really nice and we can also invite Libertus and Crowe." After the official announcement of Riku as an adopted son of Noctis and Prompto he wanted to meet his old friends to have a beer.

 

Lunafreya exclaimed happily: "It's a great idea!" Meanwhile, Prompto had approached Noctis and embraced him with sweetness and love.

 

Aera said as she continued to cuddle Riku who was slowly starting to wake up: - It seems only yesterday that there was still that law created by King Founder Somnus that forbade the adoptive sons to be recognized as Lucis Caelum.-.

 

Regis said aloud: "And it is your Aera's merit, if the law has been abolished. Your archaeological research on the terrible actions carried out by Somnus during the plague epidemic has given a fundamental blow to abolish the law. " At times he felt a deep shame for what his ancestor had done to those poor sick people.

 

Ardyn said, "My wife is a fantastic archaeologist." He kissed her gently on the lips and messed up Riku's hair, which opened and closed his eyes.

 

Aera murmured: "You would have tried to save everyone, right?"

 

Ardyn answered in a serious voice: "Of course! Like any doctor of the rest.-. He kissed his beloved again and looked at Riku who had completely woken up.

 

Noctis kissed Prompto and asked in a serious voice: "Is everything ready for the big day of our family?"

 

Prompto answered happily: - Yes! Finally we will be a family recognized throughout Eos and officially engaged.

 

Riku's voice exclaimed happily: "You are all here!" Yet he had the feeling that someone was missing.

 

Noctis exclaimed, picking up Riku again: - And everyone to celebrate you! Today is the day! -. And even Prompto embraces his son for happiness.

 

Destiny Island, late afternoon.

 

Sora leaned disconsolately against the head of Paopu Fruit and looked at the sunset with a sad look. For some reason the child felt a deep emptiness inside his heart, as if someone was missing to play with or watch the sunset together.


	4. Epilogue

Sora walked through the lighted streets of Traverse Town with Donald and Goofy and wondered, "Will I be able to find my two friends?" And before him appeared other Shadow ready to attack him.

The boy held the keyblade and immediately launched himself against the Heartless with Donald and Goofy.

Sora managed to defeat the Heartless, except for one who was about to attack him from behind, but was destroyed by another keyblade.

A boy's voice said, "So you're the second chosen keyblade Master Mickey told me in his letter."

Sora immediately turned and found a boy older than him and long gray hair and asked: - Who are you? -.

The boy made his keyblade disappear and introduced himself: - My name is Riku Lucis Caelum Izunia and I come from Eos and I am a pupil of King Mickey.-.

Sora did not understand why but her heart felt immense happiness and presented herself in turn: - My name is Sora and I come from Destiny Island.-. He bowed his head slightly and added sadly: "That was completely destroyed by the Heartless."

Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder and murmured in a low voice: - I'm sorry ... -. Then he tried to console the smallest: - You will see that together we will find the method to return the destroyed worlds.

Sora added sadly: "I have also lost two of my dear friends during the destruction of the world and could have ended up in other worlds." Yet his heart seemed happy to have met Riku and could not explain why.

Riku put his hand under his chin as if to think and then said: - Maybe they ended up in my world at Eos and I think that my father Noctis and my Uncle Ignis can help us to look for them.-.

Donald exclaimed earnestly: "We must think of the mission the King has taught us."

Riku replied as he took Sora by the arm and took him to the spot where the Gummi Ship was: "We'll take little, Donald! And if we are not Eos, we can join our mission with the search for Sora's missing friends. " He turned to look at Sora and asked, "Is that all right for you? Or do you want to take another plan?

Sora smiled and exclaimed: - Yes! Let's go to your house!-. And he got on the ship ready to go and putting a hand in his pocket he realized he had a Paopu Fruit.

Two hours later in Insomnia.

Sora exclaimed as she looked around with her mouth wide open and full of enthusiasm: - So you live in this Palace and you're even a prince! And a keeper of the keyblade! -.

Riku muttered embarrassed: - Yes, but I still have a long way to go both to be a worthy heir to the throne and be a guardian of the Keyblade.-.

Riku opened the door of the dining room and found his grandfather Ardyn who was arranging his medical equipment with his grandmother Aera, who was reading an archeology book instead.

As soon as Ardyn saw him he asked in a surprised voice: "Riku, do not tell me you've already accomplished the mission that King Mickey had assigned you?" He got up immediately to go check the physical condition of his little nephew.

Riku shook his head and explained by putting a hand on Sora's shoulder: - He is Sora! The second keeper of the Keyblade described in Master Mickey's letter. His world was destroyed by the Heartless and two of his friends disappeared. I'm here because I want to check if they've arrived at Eos. "

Aera got up immediately and murmured sadly as she hugged Sora gently: "I'm sorry for your world. I hope you will find your friends again. "

Sora blushed and muttered embarrassed: - I hope so ... -.

Ardyn commented as he watched the kid in front of him: "Destiny Island looks like the name of an archipelago of tropical islands. True?-.

Sora exclaimed: - Yes! And it's a great place to grow up if you're a kid. " He pulled out the Paopu Fruit and continued happily: - This is the Paopu, a typical fruit of my world and of which there is this legend: -.

Ardyn after listening carefully to the legend approached Sora and asked in a serious tone: - Can I offer this curious fruit to my wife? -.

Sora nodded as Riku giggled as he watched his grandfather gratefully give the fruit to his grandmother Aera to renew their bond.

Sora murmured to Riku: "Your grandparents love each other very much ...".

Riku murmured as he took Sora out of the dining room to leave his two grandparents alone: - Yes ... the same goes for my parents ... -. He stopped at the parent's office and asked, "May I introduce you as my friend? I know it's early; but it seems to me and have already known you in the past ... -.

Sora exclaimed putting a hand on Riku's shoulder: - The same goes for me! Then we will go together to travel between the worlds and save my two friends. "

Riku nodded and murmured as he opened the door: - Absolutely yes! -. And his heart felt a profound felicity for that future trip with his future friend.

And Sora felt happy to have found / found a new friend


End file.
